


Lee Jeno

by lifescream



Series: Nomin Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Na Jaemin, Jaeno, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jeno, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Donghyuck wants to ask Mark out but is intimidated by his crush’s serious brother, so he asks for Jaemin’s help.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717780
Comments: 18
Kudos: 441





	Lee Jeno

* * *

"Hey Nana" Donghyuck called. It was one of those times that Jaemin feels he’ll be asked another ridiculous thing “I need your help”.

Donghyuck rarely ever asks for help in their seven years of friendship. Jaemin sees his friend as an independent person who doesn’t want to owe anyone anything. He has been like that and so Jaemin thinks it’s alright to do something for his best friend once in a while. However, rarely as it may be, some things Donghuck asks are very complicated. Yes, Jaemin is thankful that Donghuck could rely on him but these tasks aren’t really easy to do either. Regardless, Donghyuck is still his friend and he knows Donghyuck wouldn’t ask him anything if he knows Jaemin couldn’t do it.

“What is it?” Jaemin replied.

“Well” He hesitated “you know I have this crush on one of the senior guys, right?” Donghyuck looked up to Jaemin with hesitant eyes. “

The Mark Lee?” Jaemin clarified and Donghyuck nodded. “What about him?”

“The year-end school dance is coming and I want to ask him out” Jaemin’s eyes widened. Finally, his best friend mustered up the courage to do so

“And?” He asked. Of course, Donghuck wouldn’t just tell Jaemin about that. There’s more to it.

“I just couldn’t tell him”

Jaemin’s eyes furrowed in confusion “Did you go up to him and ask him directly? I know that’s how you ask a person out” he said dryly.

Donghyuck sighed “I know how it works but I’m not like you”. It is a well known fact that Na Jaemin is one of, if not, the biggest flirts in the campus. Talk to him and you’ll straight up be flirted right away. However, Donghyuck’s comment didn’t mean anything negative about it and so Jaemin never took it seriously. In fact, he doesn’t mind being called a flirt at all. Donghyuck actually admires Jaemin’s confidence but sometimes it gets out of line and straight up annoying.

“Look” Jaemin started “you can’t make me ask him out in your stead if this is where you’re going”

Donghyuck shook his head “No, no. I really am planning to ask him but there’s just one problem and that’s where you come in”

“I’m all ears, Hyuck”

“Lately, Mark’s been hanging out with the new part time dance instructor” Donghyuck hesitated again.

“We have a part-time dance instructor?” Jaemin questioned. Jaemin wouldn’t earn the title of the biggest flirt if he couldn’t recognize anyone in the campus, especially in the performing arts department, and most especially under dance majors.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you wouldn’t know. He started teaching a week ago” Donghyuck explains “He teaches Hip-Hop and Jazz in the class right next to ours”

“Ah!” Jaemin exclaimed which took Donghyuck by surprise “That super strict teacher who failed Renjun and Chenle!”

“Yeah, that’s him, alright.” Donghyuck didn’t know what to say “To be fair though, their vocal majors”

“I remember Chenle being so frustrated because he couldn’t get the steps right and he was never given a second chance” Jaemin laughed as if it was one of the best moments in his life “Chenle finally got a teacher whom he couldn’t get away with”

“Anyways” Donghyuck sighed in frustration “he’s Mark’s brother and I couldn’t really find the right time to ask him because he’s always with him. They go around together since, well, he’s new here. Anyways, my point is, Mark’s brother is really intimidating”

“You couldn’t get to Mark because you’re scared of his brother?” Jaemin summed it up which Donghyuck regretfully nodded. “Where’s the confident Lee Donghyuck I know?” Jaemin’s eyes went saucers “Can’t you just sass him out like always?” Sure, Donghyuck’s gone out with a couple of guys before but he always had this aura in him that he doesn’t get intimidated quite easily. However, this Donghyuck in front of him looks like a defeated kitten rather than a mighty tiger.

“Because you haven’t seen him, Jaemin”

“And how am I supposed to help you?” Jaemin shouldn’t have asked. He didn’t know this will be his biggest obstacle yet.

“Just distract the guy for a while until I ask Mark out” he said in one breath.

“Hey” Jaemin warned “I may be a flirt but I don’t go for guys”

“I did not say flirt with him. Just talk to him, distract his attention for a bit” Donghyuck pleaded “Just talk like you normally do to anyone, you’re a natural at this.” _A natural flirt_. Donghyuck kept to himself.

“Even if I agree to this” Jaemin bit his lip “how am I supposed to talk to him? I can’t just go around looking for him and start talking”

Donghyuck smiled which Jaemin isn’t happy about “He’ll be our substitute instructor starting next week”

* * *

“Americano with four shots of espresso please. No water, just ice” Jaemin ordered his usual coffee enthusiastically.

“How are you not dead, yet?” Jaemin eyed the source of voice beside him. He had a blonde undercut and a distinctive beauty mark under his right eye. _Handsome_ , Jaemin thought. But he doesn’t go for guys, he just found him attractive compared to the guys he’s met before.

“I used to have six but my friend nagged me about it”

“I would too if my friend keeps drinking that deadly concoction” He flashed a smile which Jaemin finds quite charming.

“Here’s your Americano, four shots of espresso. No water, just ice” interrupted the cashier.

“Well, I have to go now” Jaemin retrieved his drink, not forgetting to smile at the stranger before leaving the café.

Jaemin sat leisurely at the corner of the dance studio playing one of his mobile games when Donghyuck nudges him by his side, causing the younger one to wince in pain “What’s your problem?” Jaemin hissed.

“That’s him” Donghyuck hissed back while pointing at the newcomer who stood right in front of the class.

“Hello everyone” the man, whom Jaemin thought was distinctively familiar, spoke with confidence “I’m your substitute instructor for this semester. My name is Lee Jeno”

What a small world. Jaemin smirked

“Hey handsome” Jaemin greeted the blonde as soon as he entered the boy’s locker room. Jeno was in the middle of packing his things when the pastel-haired boy entered.

“You”

“Small world isn’t it?” Jaemin smiled. “I wouldn’t have believed it if you told me you were a dance teacher”

Jeno stood up and ruffled his wet hair “And I wouldn’t have believed you are still alive after that poison drink when I saw you here”

“To be honest” Jaemin started “I wasn’t sure if you’d recognize me. After all, you were very serious in class”

“With that hair of yours?” Jeno lightly chuckled which took Jaemin by surprise “I tend to keep my professional life and private life separate” he continued before walking past Jaemin “see you next class”

Jaemin turned around, not believing what just happened. Someone actually was not interested making a conversation with him.

* * *

“I just missed a beat and he made me run around for three minutes. What is he, a devil?” Donghyuck groaned as his exhausted body lay against the wooden floor. “The dance is in a few months, what am I gonna do?”

Jaemin couldn’t care less. Lee Jeno was refusing to be friendly with him without even trying. Jaemin was not gonna let this go easily, it was his pride on the line. Mark or no Mark, he was going to get this Greek god under his fingers.

“Dude, I keep noticing that pink-haired guy around you for a while” Mark started as he nibbles a slice of watermelon he packed for lunch.

“Na Jaemin” Jeno replied “he’s my student in dance class”

“Oh he’s that Na Jaemin” Mark said in realization “didn’t think he’s into guys but” Mark eyed his brother “I guess anything’s possible if it’s Lee Jeno”

“He’s just an enthusiastic student, Mark” Jeno said as he quickly stole the last piece of watermelon in his brother’s plate earning him a few curses here and there.

* * *

Jeno had just finished showering in the school lockers when he noticed the familiar boy lying on the wooden floor of the studio. He was sleeping so peacefully that Jeno unconsciously took careful steps in order not to wake the sleeping boy. Jeno sat quietly beside him, contemplating whether or not to wake his student up. I guess just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“It’s rude to stare without saying anything, teacher” Jeno trailed off from his thoughts when he realized Jaemin was already awake. “What are you doing here?” said the student.

“Cleaning up” Jeno cleared his throat before standing up “why are you sleeping here?”

“The floor is cool” Jaemin said as he sat up. He smiled before looking at Jeno straight into his eyes “you really tired me out there for forgetting that one step”

“I need to keep an eye on all of my students” Jeno replied while standing up

“Oh, you did keep an eye on me, alright” Jaemin winked at the latter before striding towards the door. If it’s to get Lee Jeno’s attention, he wouldn’t mind making mistakes on purpose.

* * *

“Oh my God, Jaemin!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he hugged his best friend into a tight embrace “he said yes!”

Confused at the sudden outburst, Jaemin struggled to remove himself from his overly enthusiastic friend “Who said yes?”

“Mark Lee!” Donghyuck replied as if it wasn’t so obvious who he was talking about “I got a chance to talk to him and ask him out. And he said yes!”

“Oh” Truth be told, Jaemin had actually forgotten about the favour Donghyuck asked him. Not that he had actually promised to do it. His mind was preoccupied lately by a certain blonde boy who he had managed to actually talk with for fifteen minutes at most. It was the best time he could extract from the cold teacher. “That’s great” ” Jaemin said, with less enthusiasm.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck could feel something strange around Jaemin. He wouldn’t be worthy of being called his best friend if he wouldn’t notice something like this. “I owe you lots for this one but you can stop being friendly with the dance instructor, you know? It was a success with Mark Lee”

Jaemin contemplated “Well” he pursed his lips “I want to be honest with you. I kind of really want to continue what I have with Jeno” not that they have anything between them but he was satisfied with the little attention Jeno had given him for the mean time. His eyes were unsure but nevertheless, he did not avert his gaze with his friend.

“Oh my God. You are serious, aren’t you?” Donghyuck couldn’t believe it “I thought you’re straight? That’s why I chose you to do this. I didn’t know you’re really flirting with him for real”

“Trust me, I thought I was too. I’d gladly be gay for him though”

* * *

Jaemin opened the door and pounced on the sleeping man hidden under the white sheets “Wake up, handsome”

“Jaemin?” Jeno shot up, not believing the sight in front of him “why are you in my house?”

“Mark invited us and well” Jaemin gave a playful smirk to the blonde in front of him “let’s just say he and my best friend are together in the other room. I couldn’t just join them, could I?”

“Oh” Jeno replied “I see” his voice almost in a whisper that Jaemin could barely hear. “I’ll just take a quick shower and we can talk” he said before getting out of bed.

Jaemin smiles as he thought the bed hair was cute “Sure. We’ll talk” he said with a slightly playful tone.

Jeno got out of the shower half naked like he normally would. If it wasn’t for the fact that Jaemin was obviously eyeing him, he wouldn’t feel as naked as he is. Jaemin bit his lip “You have such a nice body, teacher” he said like it was something natural. But of course it was “I’m jealous, I couldn’t have that even if I dance or work out” he trailed off. He pouted slightly when Jeno finally put on his shirt.

“Maybe because I used to do Acrobats” Jeno replied, keeping his eyes on the younger boy comfortably sitting on his bed. “I thought you said staring is rude?”

Jaemin smirked “Couldn’t help it if you’re in front of me”

“Are you intentionally flirting with you teacher?” Jeno replied without averting his gaze.

“We’re not at school” Jaemin leaned back “it’s a different matter right?”

Jeno stood closer over the younger, levelling his eyes with him “Yeah, it is” and with that, he lightly brushed his lips against Jaemin “It’s your call now” he said, teasingly.

Jaemin did not hesitate to pull the older boy against him. Both lay on Jeno’s bed, the younger boy under him as they continued to lock their lips together. Jaemin was surprised at himself. True, he was a flirt but he never crossed the line with anyone. Let alone a guy. But there’s an irresistible devil in front of him, _who wouldn’t take the chance?_ Jeno held Jaemin’s face close to his, licking the younger’s lips as he requests for access. Jaemin parted his lips. It felt weird having a tongue inside but it was Jeno’s. He loved how the other boy kissed him hungrily. He loved how Jeno would slowly snake his hand around Jaemin’s waist. He loved how he pulled him closer, heat spreading against their bodies. Jaemin moans under Jeno’s sweet touch.

“We have to go” Jeno whispers against Jaemin’s ear, the heat of his breath sent shivers on the younger male’s body.

“Don’t want to” Jaemin complained while grabbing a handful of Jeno’s blonde locks to kiss him again “I want to keep going”

Jeno returns their heated kiss but pulls back once again “Mom will be home soon. I don’t care about Mark but I don’t want to face my mom in this state”

Jaemin batted his long lashes “What state?”

“Me pinning down my student” He said as he sat up, offering a hand to Jaemin which the latter fondly accepted.

“I want to be pinned down, though”

“Soon, babe.” Jeno gave Jaemin a teasing smirk “Keep your pants to yourself for now”.

Jaemin would be lying if the pet name didn’t make his heart skip a beat.

* * *

“Wow, you and that Jeno?” Donghyuck shook his head “You don’t fail to surprise me, Jaemin”

Jaemin had told his best friend of his endeavours lately with a man named Lee Jeno. However, he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries yet and held back some of the details for Hyuck to find out later.“Let’s just keep it a secret for now, you know how fast rumours about me can go”

The bitter smile Jaemin had didn’t go unnoticed by his best friend. Jaemin had been called names before; man whore, girlfriend stealer, and such. Donghyuck knew better than that. Jaemin was raised to be a sweet person. Sure, he over exaggerates it at times but he never crosses the line. He wondered why a likeable and sweet person such as Jaemin would get so much hate. People just wanted to jump on the hate bandwagon. Jealousy? Envy? Sure. Jaemin is one of the best people he ever knew and people want to hate on him.

“The food looks delicious again, noona” Jaemin beamed while taking a spoonful of coriander and putting it in his bowl of ramen.

“You always compliment me, dear. But I’m married” the cook teased Jaemin “don’t be a heart-breaker”

“You know I’m always telling the truth, noona” Jaemin winked as he excused himself while the cook could only laugh. Donghyuck and Jaemin sat on an empty table beside the window. It had the best view of the school field where students play soccer including Mark Lee whom Donghyuck kept ogling at.

“What did you see in him anyways?” Donghyuck continued where they left off. He then grimaced at the sight of Jaemin eating a spoonful of one of his concoctions. “Let me rephrase that, _what does he see in you_?”

Jaemin shrugged his friend’s unnecessary comment “Because you only look at Mark. He’s such a pure boy, kinda like Renjun, but kinder. What do you call it, goody-two-shoes?”

“I find him adorable for that” Donghyuck defended “and you know Renjun will smack you if he hears that. Jeno is too… serious, I don’t get it”

“Boy, are you blind?” Jaemin raised his voice “His eyes are the most adorable eyes I've ever seen when he smiles and when he dances. Fuck. He just oozes dominance”

“Yeah, I noticed you drooling during class” Donghyuck commented dryly “I’ve never even seen the man smile, dude. I don’t know what fantasies he’s been feeding you but I sure as hell believe I’d see the devil first before I see those ‘adorable eyes’ of his”.

“And his body, oh, don't get me started.” Jaemin continued as if preaching a new religion “He can take my virginity whenever he wants and I'll allow it with open arms... or _legs_ ”

“Jaemin, you’re creeping me out” the tanned boy complained “you’re so whipped for him”

Jaemin bit his lip “I wonder how it feels like to get my hands on those hips” it was now merely for annoying Donghyuck which is pretty much successful seeing the boy in front of him throwing him a disgusted face. “You are so disgusting. I don’t know why I’m still friends with you”

“Ohohoh” Jaemin teased “Don’t say that, I know you love me. I wondered why you never had a thing for me”

“Who would date a crazy person like you?” Donghyuck joked “Oh yeah, probably another crazy person named Lee Jeno”

“Na Jaemin!” a loud shout came behind Jaemin. Before anyone could react, the stranger had landed his fists on the pastel-haired boy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wide-eyed Donghyuck immediately pushed the man away from his best friend and tackled him on the ground. Who was this man and why did he punch Jaemin? Nevertheless, it was unforgivable in Donghyuck’s eyes. Unfortunately, the stranger was a lot stronger than he is and managed to push Donghyuck aside and immediately grabbed Jaemin’s blood-stained collar “You asshole”

“What is going on here?” Jeno interrupted. Seeing Donghyuck on the ground and a beaten Jaemin being grabbed by the collar by another student, his eyes shifted. “I repeat” his voice was dark and low as he walked towards the two boys frozen in their position “what is going on here?”

However, the stranger did not move from his position, hands still on the younger’s collar and eyes not averting “Fucking asshole. You dared to make a move on my girl and made her dump me for a man-whore like you?”

Jeno placed his hand over the angered student, giving him a threatening glare “Let go of my student”

“Or what?” the stranger mocked “You’re actually siding with this girlfriend stealer? You’re just another asshole deserved to be punched then” He let go of his other hand that held Jaemin and tried to attack Jeno but the older was faster and avoided the attack. He managed to remove Jaemin from the stranger man’s grip and tackled him. Only this time, Jeno was the stronger one

“Young man, don’t forget I’m still a teacher here. You’re not in high school anymore and you’re mommy’s not going to save your sorry ass. It’s your words against mine” his grip tightened “Your threats don’t mean a thing to me” he smiled, but his eyes weren’t.

Jaemin grimaced in pain when the Donghyuck placed an ice pack on his jaw the school nurse gave them. The blow made him recall his life choices. _Had he really been touchy with anyone?_ He doesn’t remember though. Ever since meeting Jeno, Jaemin's attention had always been to the blonde that he doesn't even recall hanging out with anybody other than Donghyuck.

“If he’s referring to that girl of his’ in class 3, then he’s blaming the wrong person” Donghyuck fumed while Jeno sat quietly on the bed across them “I’ve seen that girl flirting around with other guys. She’s been cheating on him ever since. I bet she just blamed Jaemin as an excuse to go out with another guy”

“Hyuck, calm down” Jaemin’s head was starting to hurt.

“Calm down?” Donghyuck was now angry “Jaemin, I’ve tolerated everyone who criticized you because you were too kind. You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to punch them for calling you names and spreading baseless rumors!” Donghyuck was in the verge of tears “To think they’d really physically hurt you” he was sobbing now “unforgivable”

As if on cue, Mark had arrived at the clinic just in time for Donghyuck to bawl. Jeno had texted him upon arriving at the clinic and Mark quietly thanked Jeno while whispering comforting words to Donghyuck, convincing him that Jaemin needs to rest for a bit which the younger hesitantly agreed. Jeno chose to stay. Of course he knew the rumors about Jaemin when he came but he didn’t want it to get in his head. After all, those were baseless rumours. He wanted to get to know the people around him first before judging them, and that includes Na Jaemin too. He viewed the lad as just a genuine person. Jaemin is pretty popular after all. He may sometimes get out of hand but he could feel some restrictions. Jaemin does initiate but he rarely ever responds to any advances from Jeno’s observation. When Jeno made the first move when they were in his room, he was actually surprised Jaemin responded.

“I’m sorry” it was Jaemin who broke the silence.

“What?” Jeno asked, confusion was clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry you had to see this side of me” Jaemin said “I’m sorry I always go around flirting with anyone. I’m just realizing I maybe am on the wrong”

Jeno kneeled down, facing the distraught boy in front of him “No” he said while clutching Jaemin’s hand “You are not in the wrong, Jaemin. People chose to believe what they want to believe. But it doesn’t mean you need to live up to their expectations” he continued, “that’s what made me interested in you. You didn’t let those rumours get to you, you tried so hard to initiate conversations to a hard-headed guy like me, and you never cared what anyone would think of you”

“Fuck” Jaemin cursed as his tears fell down “how much deeper do you want me to fall for you?”

Jeno just smiled as he kissed the younger’s head.

* * *

Jaemin and Donghyuck had talked their issues out and made up. They couldn’t fight for so long, that’s just how they are. Jaemin’s face was spotless again and Donghyuck couldn’t be any happier. “I don’t want my best friend to go to the dance with a half beaten face” he joked which earned him a smack from the younger boy. “Anyways, I haven’t seen that teacher in a while” he was referring to Jeno who had been missing for two days.

When Jaemin an Donghyuck reconciled, he had a much better view of Jeno. For once, he finally saw the older boy smile when he and Jaemin came over for a dinner. He was indeed taken aback by Jeno’s duality.

“He was preparing for the dance. He’s a faculty, remember?” Jaemin explained but got cut off by Dongyuck who was gazing somewhere behind him.

“Would you look at that” he whistled. “Speak of the devil”

Jaemin turned and his heart almost sank.

Jeno has black hair.

“Oh, fuck me”

“Ew, no” Donghyuck threw his friend a disgusted face.

“I was not talking to you” Jaemin cleared without averting his gaze.

“You’re looking at him like he’s a piece of meat, Jaemin” Jaemin wasn’t listening. All he wanted was to be embraced by those muscular arms and be held under by a god named Lee Jeno.

“He really should fuck me soon”

“You’re so gay for him”

“Jeno made me so he better take responsibility for it” he said before sprinting towards his target.

* * *

Jeno would never believe a day would come that he’d be pushed on his bed while a certain someone straddles him. Jaemin’s agitation had influenced the older boy too. “Babe, slow down” Jeno uttered between giggles while Jaemin trails soft kisses on his face as the younger one unbuttoned his shirt “what’s the rush?”

“God” Jaemin nuzzled his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck “why are you so hot?” Jeno turned their bodies around, the older one now hovering above Jaemin

“Did my hair colour upgrade you sex drive?”

_You’re so gay for him_. Jaemin’s trail of thought led back to Donghyuck’s words and he smiles. He circled his arms around Jeno and whispered a soft “yeah” before tasting Jeno’s lips once again.

Jaemin moaned sweetly when he feels Jeno’s tongue enter him. It wasn’t the first time they've seen each other naked nor tasted each other. But Jeno has yet to penetrate him. Despite his sharp looks and intimidating aura, Jeno is actually pretty gentle. Jeno never did anything Jaemin dislikes, not that Jaemin actually minds. He remembers the time when Jeno tackled that deranged student in the cafeteria, Jaemin thought he was so hot back then. If it wasn’t for Jaemin being punched, he would have lounged himself onto Jeno right away. Jaemin bit his lips, curious as to what Jeno would look like if he roughs him up.

“What are you smiling about?” Jeno asked when he notices the younger boy staring at him with clouded eyes.

Jaemin pulled Jeno close to him, admiring his perfection “Just thinking about my future endeavours with you”

“Tell me about it?” Jeno kisses the younger’s collarbone. He knew it was one of Jaemin’s sensitive spots.

“Someday, when we get there” Jaemin caresses Jeno’s soft locks. He then interlocked their hands, kissing Jeno’s fingers softly. He looked into the older boys eyes. Without needing to say anything, Jeno understood Jaemin’s wishes.

It wasn’t as painful as Jaemin thought it would be. However, it was still pretty uncomfortable to have something so thick inside of him.

“Are you ok?” Jeno asked worriedly, caressing the younger’s cheek. Jaemin nodded. “Are you in?”

“Just the tip” Jaemin shifted his body in a more comfortable position. Hearing that Jeno had only inserted the tip, he had to brace himself for more to come. “Hold my hand, please” he pleaded which Jeno immediately did.

“I’m sorry” He whispered, trying to soothe the younger boy.

Jaemin could only let out a soft laugh “Why? I find myself lucky to have you all by myself”

With one last push, Jeno was completely inside of him. Jaemin sighed a breath of relief. He was now thankful that Jeno was so patient to stretch him out before they actually did it. Jeno moved slowly, letting Jaemin get used to his shape. Gradually, he started to thrust faster when Jaemin began to demand for more. They indulged themselves into pleasure as the night turned into dawn.

“I don’t think I can practice today” Jaemin muttered sleepily.

“It’s fine” Jeno’s morning voice reverberated through his bare skin. He pulled Jamein close so that the pastel-haired boy could rest his head onto his chest. It was a quiet morning, jaemin could only hear the soft wind rustling the curtains, some birds chirping, and Jeno’s heartbeat. It was a comfortable feeling and Jaemin wishes it will stay like this forever.

* * *

Jaemin was over at Jeno’s when he notices the older boy’s phone vibrate. Someone is calling and Jeno was in the kitchen. Kim Minkyeung. He read. He was about to call Jeno when the caller hung up. Seconds later, it rang again. Must be important. “Jeno” he called “somebody’s calling you”

“Got it” Jeno responded as he hurried to Jaemin and Jaemin handed him the phone. Jeno’s eyes darted but he didn’t say anything. He quickly snatched up his phone and answered the call while walking away from the living room.

It’s been a week, Jaemin counted.

The person kept calling Jeno and sometimes he would reject the call when he notices Jaemin looking. Jaemin’s heart tightened, he doesn’t like this feeling.

“Who was that?” Jaemin doesn’t like to keep quiet. He doesn’t like the feeling of uncertainty and wanted to clear everything out. But Jeno isn’t giving him his peace of mind. Instead, he just shrugged “Nothing. Don’t mind it” A few days pass and the calls don’t get any lesser. It was stressing Jaemin out.

_Was Jeno doing something behind his back?_ He grabbed Jeno’s phone but before he could answer, Jeno had caught him and immediately snatched the phone shocking Jaemin in the process. “I… I’m sorry” Jeno stuttered “I didn’t mean to—“ Jeno was cut off with another ring. Jaemin didn’t want to to burst out so he collected himself “Answer it, they probably need you”

“No!” Jeno exclaimed “I promise I’d spend the day with you” but Jaemin was already at the doorstep “I’ll see myself out. See you at school, teacher”

* * *

“I heard you’re in a fight” Donghyuck approached Jaemin who sat on the porch behind the gymnasium. He was followed by Mark but the latter kept his distance, respecting Jaemin’s space. After all, it was his brother who was on the other end of the fight.

“Maybe the time has come that he realizes a woman is better after all” Jaemin’s eyes was empty, already accepting the fact that preferences don’t change easily. Maybe he pushed his feelings too far, maybe Jeno was just going along with him, and maybe Jeno was just experimenting what it would feel like to be with a guy. Several possibilities ran through his head when he heard Mark snort.

“Rude” Donghyuck glared at the man behind him. “We know he’s your brother but you don’t have to disrespect Jaemin”

Mark blinked “N-no I didn’t mean it in a negative way.” He turned to Jaemin “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’d rather believe I’d see a devil rather than Jeno cheating on you”

“I said the same thing about your brother and he proved me wrong, Mark Lee” Donghyuck countered.

“Would it be okay to fill us in with some details?” Mark asked kindly “I may be able to clarify some things if it’s about my brother”

Jaemin exhaled “Kim Minkyeung”

Mark blinked once again. “Pardon?”

“Kim Minkyeung” Jaemin repeated, making sure mark could hear him loud and clear “she’s been calling Jeno non-stop for two weeks”

Mark cleared his throat “What did Jeno say? Did you ask him about it?”

Jaemin shrugged “He said it was nothing” he tried to suppress his tears but his heart still aches. “there’s no way it could be nothing” Jaemin smiled pitifully and Donghyuck’s heart aches for his best friend too.

“Do you know anything about it?” Donghyuck asked Mark. Hesitantly, he rubbed his neck before nodding “Kind of.” He breathed for a moment “I don’t really know much but if it can make you feel better in a way, trust Jeno on this. If he says there’s nothing to worry about, he means it Jaemin”

“I want to, Mark” Jaemin let his tears fall while Donghyuck pulled him into and embrace “I really want to”

The walk to the studio seemed longer to Jaemin. It was as if there’s a heavy chain attached to his legs. He was in trance, his body felt heavy, and his head hurt.

“What the hell is this, Mark!” Donghyuck exclaimed when he saw two figures outside the studio in a tight embrace. He doesn’t recognize the woman but he sure as hell knows the guy was none other than Lee fucking Jeno. He was about to run into the bastard when Mark had to forcefully hold him back, dragging Jaemin on the corner.

“Bullshit! Let me go and punch that fucking brother of yours unless you want to be the first one my fist land on” Donghyuck threatened.

“Calm down” Mark tried his best but there was a killing intent in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Calm down, my ass” He was the most furious he’s ever been “my best friend suffered so much so let him have a taste of the wrath I’ve been holding back for years!”

“Mark” Jaemin said quietly “please let go of me”

This was the most fragile Jaemin had ever looked. Jaemin could handle all the rumours and the bullying, even letting himself be punched, but he never looked this hopeless, never this tired, and never this heartbroken.

“No” Mark tried to remain firm “both of you need to stay. I will explain everything”

* * *

“Kim Minkyeung is Jeno’s mom” There was dead silence between the three. Mark continued “Jeno is actually my cousin. When she was young, she messed around a lot. She got pregnant with Jeno at an early age without even knowing who the father is. She tried to raise Jeno by herself but she just succumbed back to her old self” Mark sighed, remembering when he first met Jeno. “Eventually, she left Jeno to us and we officially adopted him. But now maybe she wants to be back in his life again” Mark looked at Jaemin “That’s probably why she kept calling, trying to reach out to Jeno. What she did to him really broke him but I don’t know what Jeno thinks about it. I don’t know if he’ll accept her back.”

Without wasting any more time, Jaemin ran to where Jeno and his biological mom are. The two noticed Jaemin’s presence and Jeno’s eyes widened.

“Jaemin“ Jeno never wanted Jaemin to misunderstand the situation. But before he could explain, Jaemin had pulled him into a tight embrace. He doesn’t know what to say or how to comprehend the situation. But hugging Jaemin felt like the most right thing to do. Jaemin slowly pulled back but he never let go of Jeno’s hand. Jaemin turned to Minkyeung and noticed how much she resembles Jeno. She’s beautiful and she gave birth to the most beautiful human Jaemin has ever seen.

“Jaemin” he started “she’s—“

“The person who gave birth to Jeno” she intervened. She didn’t address herself as Jeno’s mom or family. And she knows it was probably for the best.

Jeno looked at her directly, Holding Jaemin’s hand firmly “He’s my boyfriend”

It was the first time Jaemin had heard Jeno say the word. Both of them never really bothered to label their relationship but to hear it coming directly from Jeno, Jaemin’s heart squeezed. “I’m Jaemin, Jeno’s boyfriend” He said in confidence, face painted with his usual beaming smile that Jeno fell in love with.

“I’m glad I get to see Jeno find somebody he likes before I go” She gave a genuine smile “please take care of him the way I couldn’t”.

The remaining lovers watched as the figure of the woman slowly dissipated in the corridor. Mark and Donghyuck had waited for her to leave before joining the pair.

“It was her last goodbye” Jeno said “this will be the last time I will see her”

“Is that why she came here?” Mark asked Jeno nodded

“She just wanted our last memory to be better than last time. For memories’ sake”

* * *

The year-end dance finished without hitch. Mark and Donghyuck were nowhere to be found and Jeno wondered where Jaemin ran off to. It was his last day in school as a part time teacher so he wanted to spend his last few hours with his lover. He went to his car to grab some stuff when he felt somebody pushing him inside

“Hey handsome”

Car sex never actually occurred in Jeno’s mind but when the hyperactive young lad decided to go down on him, he realizes he may have developed a new kink. Jeno smirks when he sees Jaemin’s plump lips sinfully swallowing his cock. It was a sight indeed. Jaemin was the prettiest boy he’s ever seen and seeing this very boy happily sucking him made him feel quite something. Jaemin was a virgin no more but he still remained looking adorable. But there were times Jaemin was just pure sexy. His messy hair, his glossy eyes, his flushed cheeks, and his swollen lips. Jeno couldn’t wait to be inside him anymore.

“That’s enough” he pulled the younger boy to straddle him. Jaemin wiped the remaining pre-cum from his mouth before removing his pants. Jeno kissed Jaemin hungrily while scissoring him with two fingers. Jaemin returned the enthusiasm and rubbed his body against his lover. Jeno then added another finger and a sweet moan escaped from Jaemin’s swollen lips. Another finger and Jaemin was begging. “Hurry, please”

“Of course, princess” Jeno pulled Jaemin, inserting his throbbing cock inside with ease.

“Jeno, it’s kind of hard to move” Jaemin said between breaths and Jeno sympathized him. Jaemin is as tall as him so riding Jeno in the car would be pretty hard. Jeno inclined the seat to make more room for Jaemin and they both resumed their deed. Jaemin was practically screaming at every thrusts and Jeno hopes they were the only ones in the parking lot.

“Jeno, it feels so good” Jaemin purred like a cat in heat as he positions himself on all fours. They were on the backseat now for a more comfortable position.

“Harder” Jaemin grinded his naked ass against Jeno’s crotch, matching the rhythm of every thrust to give Jeno a deeper access inside. Jeno’s shape was already embedded in him and now he constantly craves for it. Jeno knew every sweet spot inside Jaemin making the younger succumb into guilty pleasure. Jaemin likes it deep and hard and Jeno never hesitated to give him exactly that. Jeno turns Jaemin’s body so that his back lay against the leather seat. Jaemin’s cum was splattered all over the seat and his stomach. “Sorry about the seats” Jaemin apologized. Jeno couldn’t care less. He continued to pound deeper and harder than ever. Jaemin’s voice is almost gone by now. Jaemin is just so beautiful “You’re so beautiful, Nana” he whispered.

* * *

Jaemin woke up on an empty bed. His lover was nowhere to be seen but as soon as he hears the shower turning off, he fell back in his comfortable state. Jeno walked out of the shower, hair still wet when he greeted his sleeping lover still naked under the sheets “Morning, babe”

“Morning” Jaemin yawned “hey, Jen” “Yep?” The older boy responded while changing. “I want you to meet my friends” Jaemin said as he stood up and grabbed one of Jeno’s oversized shirts. Jeno ogled at the sight. Jaemin wearing his shirt with nothing under it, bare legs covered with hickeys while Jaemin innocently looks for his phone. “Sure” Jeno agreed nonchanlty.

Jaemin was like spring to Jeno, his pastel hair bouncing along as he ran towards his friends. Jaemin always had the brightest and sweetest smile.

“Beautiful” he mumbled before joining the group. Renjun and Chenle, whom Jeno was already familiar with, gave a confused look. Jeno doesn’t wonder why, he failed them in class. Jisung however, greeted Jeno with respect, even calling him “teacher”.

“I’m not your teacher anymore” he said to the youngest before turning to the two vocal majors “I hope we get along” sincerity was evident in his voice.

“Come one guys” Jaemin slapped the vocalists backs “I had it worse than you. I used to stay behind because I made a lot of mistakes too” he tried to comfort them.

“But you’re one of the best dancers in your year, hyung” Jisung interrupted “you’re even a faster learner compared to me” Jeno tilted his head. This was coming from the best student he ever taught in junior year.

“That’s because he wanted to get Mr Lee Jeno’s attention, dear” Donghyuck explained while putting on a sinister smile.

Jaemin’s smile faded and pushed his best friend against Mark who just arrived. Jeno eyed Jaemin but the latter scowled in return.

“That’s why I saw them together” Jisung exclaimed as if he realized something. “In the parking lot last week. I wasn’t sure at first but I saw teacher being pushed by Jaemin hyung in the car” The lovers' eyes widened. “And then” Jisung continued “when I came back, I don’t really know how to explain it but the car was moving?”

Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle gave Jaemin a look of disgust. Even Mark was judging his brother. “Dispicable” Donghyuck whispered and mouthed, Really? In front of Jisung?

“I thought maybe they were just dancing to the music” Jisung remarked innocently.

“Yeah” Donghyuck wanted to smack Jaemin right on the spot and Renjun was being held back by Chenle “they were _dancing_ , alright”.

The rest of the day was spent with Jaemin constantly babying Jisung, smacking Donghyuck, and Mark and Jeno being the new subject of teasing.


End file.
